SM COMSYS Combat examples
The Rhythm of Combat The COMSYS can be a tactical procedural, or flow as quickly as the table is comfortable with. Here's a middle-ground example that demonstrates the key concepts of casual task resolution, concurrent actions on the timeline, Points-Per-Yard targeting and preemptive results from an early action. __TOC__ The Failed Ambush Jim Halpert is a CIA case officer. He's not an operative by any means, but he is a US Marine combat veteran and is assigned to a dangerous post in Scrantesk. What he doesn't realize is that two of the contacts he's been working have been discovered and turned by the Ministry of Mifflin's counterintelligence. Dwight Schruteyev and Michael Scottonov are waiting for Halpert at the southwest corner of Walk and Dontwalk, their appointed meeting spot if everything is "okay." Their alternate spot, the "we've been blown" area, is the northeast corner – also known as "Keep Walking Corner." As Dwight and Michael are already discovered, they're committed to taking down Halpert to save their own lives. Per custom, Schruteyev and Scottonov are already at the corner, as if out together on a business lunch, when Halpert approaches. Through the busy noon crowds, he sees them at 25 yards, in the safe corner. They notice him only a moment after and they acknowledge each other at a distance. Halpert is confident on approach, but his CP (Conglomerate:Perception) rating is 88. He tends to notice stuff. In this case, he notices Schruteyev's hands are inside his open jacket, which is not a usual thing for him. Scottonov appears to be distracted as he holds a newspaper in front of him with crossed hands. Scottonov's Operational/Contacting is skill-8 and his luck roll was negative. He doesn't realize the end of the silencer is slightly sticking out from the end of the newspaper. Halpert sees the newspaper and thinks it's odd since Scottonov tends to keep his nose buried… in his mobile phone. With Halpert's own Contacting-16 and a good luck roll, he sees the end of the suppressor and realizes what's about to go down. Halpert turns on his heel and jaywalks across the street to get away. Schruteyev and Scottonov see Halpert veering off and figure that he's onto them. Scottonov panics, raises his pistol and takes a shot while Schruteyev dashes toward Halpert to close the distance. The clock has officially started Scottonov targets and fires, so his action will likely be resolved first, but the Ref puts all the player's first actions on the timeline. * Halpert is 22 yards away and dashing for cover: a marble building entrance 15 yards away. * Schruteyev had his weapon ready under his jacket and is running after Halpert. He's going to take a shot as he runs, hoping for a little luck. * Scottonov was panicked, but he's calm enough for the actual shot to qualify for "Area" targeting. Time:90. PPY is 4, for a subtotal of 88. He is tracking a running target and that adds 150 to the time for a total of 238. Schruteyev is running and intends to pop off a shot as well, even if it's only a cover shot. He's taken 5 yards off the distance, closing to 17 yards, and is using Area targeting as well, creating a base 90 time. He's running and his target is running, adding 475 total to the time, for a 565 time-of-shot. Halpert is running through the crowd, which slows him down but balances with partial cover. He intends to get out of the line of fire (for both himself and the bystanders) before he draws to respond. He has committed to "evading" (diving) through the door when he gets there, but with the crowds, has only made about 5 yards across the street before Scottonov's silenced "Pop!" will cut the air. First Action Resolution With Halpert's run, that pushes Scottonov's PPY from 4 to 5, giving a D/DoD subtotal of 110. Scottonov's firearm skill is also an "8," and his luck roll… is a -1- (forcing another roll), a second -1- (forcing another roll), and a 9. This is somewhere between catastrophic and cataclysmic. The Ref gives a 50/50 chance of hitting a bystander (nope), or an object (yes). The object is… the gas tank of a parked Fordsky car. The explosion not only preempts Schruteyev's shot, it also knocks Halpert from his feet. Given the blast, all three combatants hit the reset button on the timeline for whatever their next move will be. Death, Rescheduled With the chaos of bystander screams, smoke, fire, and spilled coffee, police and the fire brigade are assuredly approaching. Scottonov and Schruteyev beat a hasty retreat, while Halpert brushes himself off and doesn't look back at the explosion. Category:System Mechanics Category:COMSYS